dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Denizen of Order (3.5e Race)
=Denizens of Order= Summary::The watchers of the world, the keepers of order, the silent voices in the shadows. Personality A denizen of order is the embodiment of organization. They never miss a step, never loose track of even a scrap of material and never think twice about stopping something that disrupts their calm. Denizens of order can be either good or evil. Either way, they behave in generally the same way, just one aims itself more towards a dark calm, the other towards a complete calm. If a denizen's world is forced to change (i.e. their home town burns down) they will take the blow harder than any other being who would be in that condition, often blocking out the world for a few months while their mind tries to grasp just what has happened to them. Physical Description A denizen of order looks exactly like a human would, except for the fact that they stand 6'7" tall on average and weigh anywhere from 200 to 250 lbs. Their skin is always flawless and granite colored, yet always shines in any light. Their eyes are pupiless and never become bloodshot, and any hair they may have is either white or grey and is always straight. Relations A denizen of order is always very calm and collected when conversing with a creature of another race, unless of course said creature is chaotic or uncontrollable in any way, in which case the denizen's temper will run short. Alignment Denizens of order are always lawful, no matter what. Lands A denizen of order most likely won't actually consider the plane that their race originated in (Arcadia) as their homeland, instead naming the location that they grew up in as their true homeland. Religion Denizens of order don't have a set religion that the race follows, although any religion that a denizen adopts, they will follow that religion with a devotion matched only by few. They will never follow a chaotic god, no matter the circumstances. Language All denizens of order speak Common, and are capable of picking up a language in just a few weeks. It is also very hard for a denizen to forget a language they have learned. Names Denizens of order always name themselves, usually after the being that influenced them most as they grew up, making it so that it's possible for them to have any name, be it Dwarven, Elven, or even Draconic. Racial Traits * , , , * ( ) * * Denizens of order base land speed is 30 feet. * A Denizen of order is proficient with no weapons and with light armor and shields. *Darkvision out to 60 feet. * A Denizen of Order is always lawful. * Racial Hit Die: A Denizen of order begins with three levels of outsider, which provide 3d8 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +3, and base saving throw bonuses of Fort +3, Ref +3, and Will +3. * Racial Skills: A Denizen of order's levels in outsider give it skill points equal to 6 x (8 + Int modifier). Its class skills are Listen, Search and Spot. * Racial Feats: A Denizen of order receives two feats because of its levels in outsider. * Stability: A Denizen of order gains a +4 bonus on ability checks made to resist being bull rushed or tripped when standing on the ground (but not when climbing, flying, riding, or otherwise not standing firmly on the ground). * Automatic Languages: Common. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic). A denizen of order can take twice its Intelligence modifier in bonus languages at first level. See the Speak Language skill. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::3 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race